


Imagination

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Imagination, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Trí tưởng tượng của Wade Wilson thực sự rất phong phú...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hàng Spideypool đầu tay, thực ra là từ một ý tưởng bất chợt ở đâu nhảy ra nên mới viết chứ chưa có plot cụ thể ;;A;; Anh em bà con đi qua để lại cho Muy tí kudos đi rồi Muy nghĩ ra plot ngay ;;A;;

 

                                 

Wade Wilson thường tự hỏi cái chết của Peter sẽ trông như thế nào.

 

Tại sao lại là Peter? Tại sao lại là người hắn yêu? Lẽ dĩ nhiên, bởi cậu có thể chết, còn hắn thì không.

 

Hắn là một kẻ lắm mồm, một kẻ thích dùng mấy lời tạp nham không đầu không đuôi để che giấu những băn khoăn và suy nghĩ trong lòng. Và những suy nghĩ ấy hầu như chẳng tốt đẹp gì. Xấu xa có, tàn nhẫn có, đau khổ có, mất mát có, đắng cay cũng có. Chúng tiêu cực đến mức một kẻ tâm thần như Wade cũng phải sợ hãi mỗi khi chúng xuất hiện. White và Yellow, tiếc thay, lại chẳng giúp được gì nhiều.

 

Và, cứ lâu lâu một lần, hình ảnh cái chết của Peter lại hiện ra trong đầu hắn.

 

Chuyện chết chóc đối với hắn mà nói thì nó xảy ra thường xuyên như cơm bữa. Không phải là của hắn, tất nhiên rồi, mà là của người khác. Những người dân đen vô tội, những kẻ tội phạm tép riu, những tên ác nhân siêu cường, những siêu anh hùng mạnh mẽ..., tất cả họ, rồi sẽ có lúc rời bỏ thế giới. Đối diện với những trường hợp này, có thể hắn sẽ cười, có thể hắn sẽ không. Như trong trường hợp của Rhodey, chắc chắn chẳng bao giờ cười được.

 

Cái đầu chập cheng của hắn bỗng chốc nảy ra một ý nghĩ:

 

_Siêu anh hùng... cũng phải chết như bao người nhỉ...?_

Rồi hắn bất giác rùng mình. Chỉ mới đây thôi, hắn vừa chợt nhận ra: Peter của hắn, Nhện con của hắn  – cũng là một siêu anh hùng. Cậu là tất cả những gì mà một người mang trên mình gánh nặng “anh hùng” có thể trở thành. Người hùng của New York. Anh hàng xóm thân thiện. Cục cưng của Avengers.

 

Và thế là trí tưởng tượng của hắn lại mon men nảy nở...

 

 

***

 

 

Peter, nằm trên cát, mắt nhắm nghiền, không một giọt máu, không một vết trầy, bên cạnh là một con tàu trôi dạt bên bờ biển, hỏng hóc và trông vẫn nguyên vẹn.

 

Hay là: Peter, nằm trên cát, mắt nhắm nghiền, máu me đầy mình, cả người xây xát, bên cạnh là một con tàu trôi dạt bên bờ biển, sứt mẻ và lỗ chỗ vết đạn.

 

Hay sẽ là: Peter, nằm trên cát, mắt nhắm nghiền, máu chảy lênh láng, thân người biến dạng, bên cạnh là một con tàu trôi dạt bên bờ biển, nát bét và sắp sửa nổ tung.

 

 

***  


 

Trí tưởng tượng của Wade phong phú vậy đấy, nhưng lại không đủ phong phú để có thể tô vẽ nên cái cảm giác khi phải sống một cuộc sống trống trải không có Peter.  
  


 

***  
  
  
Và, giờ đây, hắn nghĩ mình có thể phát huy trí tưởng tượng được rồi. Cả cậu và hắn đều thích biển nên hắn luôn lấy biển làm ví dụ đầu tiên. Hắn chẳng bao giờ nghĩ đến việc nền cát trắng phau lí tưởng của hắn lại bị thay thế bởi nền đất đen ngòm xám xịt nhiễm đầy hoá chất.

 

Peter của hắn, Nhện con của hắn, đang nằm trong lòng hắn, khuôn ngực phập phồng cố gắng níu lấy từng hơi thở. Da mặt cậu bị huỷ hoại khủng khiếp. Chúng phồng rộp, sần sùi và tứa máu. Wade đáng lẽ sẽ rất vui nếu thấy một ai khác có diện mạo giống mình. Nhưng đó là MỘT AI KHÁC chứ không phải là cậu.

 

Xung quanh la liệt xác người, và chẳng có cái xác nào bình thường cả.

 

Peter cố gắng mở miệng. Lời của cậu ngắt quãng, ngân nga giữa nỗi đau và hy vọng. Thì thào từng tiếng nhỏ, cậu nói:

 

_Wade, anh phải đi, phải bắt cho được bọn chúng, phải bắt..._

Tay cậu, bỗng chốc buông thõng.

 

Peter dừng lời giữa chừng. Khoảnh khắc ấy diễn ra cũng là lúc những neurone thần kinh cuối cùng còn hoạt động của hắn đứt phựt. Hắn trơ mắt ra nhìn cậu, môi mím chặt, tay nắm thành một đấm, đầu cúi gằm.

 

Không sao, hắn đã chuẩn bị tinh thần rồi, hắn biết ngày này rồi sẽ tới, vấn đề chỉ là sớm hay muộn thôi, chỉ là nó sẽ tới như thế nào thôi, chỉ là...

 

Chỉ là...

 

Wade cất tiếng nghẹn ngào, bàn tay thô ráp ghì chặt lấy thân hình mềm rũ của cậu. Hắn gục đầu trên ngực cậu, nơi vòm họng âm ư những thổn thức, đôi mắt nâu xám đục hàng lệ. Rồi hắn đưa tay lên, gỡ mặt nạ xuống, để lộ gương mặt biến dạng kinh hoàng đã chan hoà nước mắt. Rồi hắn ngẩng mặt lên, hét thật lớn.

 

Tiếng hét của hắn lấn át cả tiếng mưa, xuyên thủng cả bầu trời.

 

Hắn làm vậy để làm gì? Hy vọng Hela nơi Cửu Giới nghe thấy ư?

 

Ai cũng được, Hela, Death, Shiklah..., bất cứ ai, chỉ cần đưa được Peter về thì họ có muốn gì hắn cũng chấp nhận. Hắn sẵn sàng đánh đổi tất cả để cậu được trở lại. Hoặc để hắn được ra đi cùng cậu.

 

Wade có thể đi tìm lũ tội phạm đã rải thứ vũ khí hoá học kia và bắt chúng phải đền tội.

 

Wade có thể tìm đến Avengers, kể lại với họ mọi chuyện và hoặc là nhận được sự cảm thông, hoặc là bị ghét bỏ mãi mãi.

 

Wade có thể làm mọi thứ mà hắn nên làm, nhưng hắn đã không làm.

 

Hắn cảm thấy bất lực, thật sự bất lực.

 

Hắn đang nghĩ, có khi nào Thanos đã nhớ ra cách giải lời nguyền cho hắn không...

 

 

***  
  


Mưa ngớt dần. Khói trên mặt đất đã vãn. Những cái xác đã bị chuyển đi. Hắn không muốn những thứ bẩn thỉu như chúng quanh quẩn cạnh Peter của hắn. Cho đến lúc chết, cậu vẫn rất đẹp, rất trong sáng. Còn chúng, chúng thật kinh tởm.

 

Wade lùng bùng nhìn cái xác trên tay. White và Yellow hôm nay im lặng hơn hẳn mọi khi, vậy mà sao đầu óc của hắn lại chẳng bớt rối rắm đi chút nào.

 

Trí tưởng tượng của Wade lại mon men nảy nở...


End file.
